Magnanimous Bolt Ewan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40877 |no = 1552 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 188 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 13, 16, 19, 52, 67, 80, 88, 94, 98, 118 |normal_distribute = 14, 13, 11, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 52, 60, 67, 74, 80, 84, 88, 91, 94, 97, 118 |bb_distribute = 9, 8, 7, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 16 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 52, 60, 67, 74, 80, 84, 88, 91, 94, 97, 118 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 15 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 52, 60, 67, 74, 80, 84, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 118 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 15 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Although he was labeled a traitor by his king for contradicting his desires, it is said the Ewan only meant to do what was best for his people. Furthermore, his ability as a general was held in high-regard within members of the Imperial Guard, and he was known to have convinced the emperor to prevent any further confrontation against the Dichmarde Royal Army following some careless acts of hostility by the latter. Had he been able to escape assassination, he would've most likely joined the Imperial Guard in order to attempt reforming his motherland from the outside. |summon = Some may have branded me a traitor, but only the people and their history shall tell if my actions were the correct path to take! |fusion = I have made up my mind... I shall falter no longer! My lance will speak for itself! |evolution = I never thought I would fight against my own motherland... However, if it means saving my people, I will gladly be of use to the Empire! | hp_base = 6362 |atk_base = 2918 |def_base = 2318 |rec_base = 2098 | hp_lord = 8298 |atk_lord = 3655 |def_lord = 2904 |rec_lord = 2643 | hp_anima = 9415 |rec_anima = 2345 |atk_breaker = 3953 |def_breaker = 2606 |def_guardian = 3202 |rec_guardian = 2494 |def_oracle = 2755 |rec_oracle = 3090 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Altruistic Champion |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk and max HP, 15% damage reduction from Water, Thunder types, hugely boosts Earth, Thunder elemental damage & enormously boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 150% boost to elemental damage, 250% boost to BB Atk |bb = Supreme War Lance |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Earth, Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def of Thunder types for 3 turns |bbnote = 125% boost to elemental damage, 300% boost to BB Atk, 100% boost to Atk, Def of Thunder types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Randall's Purple Bolt |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Earth, Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def of Thunder types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 125% boost to elemental damage, 300% boost to BB Atk, 30% HP to Atk, 100% boost to Atk, Def of Thunder types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Grom Allegiance |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Earth, Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk of Thunder types for 3 turns & hugely reduces damage from Earth, Thunder types for 3 turns |ubbnote = 450% boost to elemental damage, 600% boost to BB Atk, 60% HP to Atk, 350% boost to Atk, Def of Thunder types, 80% damage reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Unyielding Virtue |esitem = |esdescription = Hugely boosts Atk relative to remaining HP & 50% boost to Spark damage |esnote = +1% boost per 1% HP remaining, 100% max. |evofrom = 40876 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = 120% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Breaks Atk's parameter limit |omniskill3_1_note = Increases max Atk from 99,999 to 130,000 |omniskill3_2_sp = 45 |omniskill3_2_desc = Adds huge Def boost relative to max HP effect to SBB |omniskill3_2_note = 30% HP to Def, for 3 turns |omniskill3_3_sp = 45 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds slight damage reduction from Water, Thunder types effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = 10% reduction, for 2 turns |omniskill3_4_sp = 40 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's elemental damage boost of Earth, Thunder types effect |omniskill3_4_note = +25% boost, 150% total |omniskill3_5_sp = 50 |omniskill3_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's BB Atk boost effect |omniskill3_5_note = +100% boost, 400% total |omniskill3_6_sp = 30 |omniskill3_6_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Atk, Def boost of Thunder types effect |omniskill3_6_note = +20% boost, 120% total |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Rise of the Disnomians |addcatname = Ewan2 }}